


Zak's Promise [Christmas Tree -- Zak x reader]

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Series: 13 Days of GA (2020) [6]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: 13DaysofGA2020, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Biting, COVID, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Love, Luxury, Modeling, Neck Kissing, New York City, Pandemics, Promises, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Kissing, Surprises, Zak Bagans x Reader, model!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: RATING: Mature (explicit sexual content)WARNING: this does mention the pandemic.SUMMARY: Zak surprises you in New York City after a long day at a photoshoot.
Relationships: Zak Bagans & Reader, Zak Bagans/Reader
Series: 13 Days of GA (2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Zak's Promise [Christmas Tree -- Zak x reader]

_"Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
_ _Have a happy holiday  
_ _Everyone dancing merrily  
_ _In the new old fashioned way._ "

**_December 19, 2020  
_** **_New York City  
_ ** ****_11:24PM_

You lounge in your comfortable studio apartment, raising your aching feet out of the black Louboutin heels you treated yourself after your first big hit as a model in the big city. Despite their luxurious and deluxe look, they hurt like hell after a day of photoshoots. You groaned as you flexed your toes and leaned back against your couch. The only thing that could make this better is if you had someone to share it with.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Well, damn,_ you laugh and get up, shuffling over to the door. You peek through the spy hole on your door, as you're uncertain and untrusting of those in this city. But, a smile spreads across your face. You throw open the door and throw yourself at the individual.

"ZAK!" You practically scream in his ear as if he didn't know his own name.

His warm and strong hands wrapped around the short silk dress you had worn to the photoshoot today, sliding it up a bit. His nose, cold from the December weather, caresses your skin under your chin. Your boyfriend wears a mask, as is normal now during the pandemic, so you only see half his face when he pulls away. But those sapphire eyes of his are glowing as they look at you.

He drops you to the ground and, with your bare feet and his boot-clad feet, he easily towers over you. Zak pulls his mask off, stuffing it in his pockets, and he smiles at you so brightly.

"Y/N," just the sound of your name on his tongue makes you crash into his arms again.

But this time, his lips find yours and you're both kissing in front of your apartment in New York City like you're in one of those classic holiday movies. His lips are cold against yours but you groan at the feeling and at how you warm him up. There's no teeth in this kiss as their usually is... cause Zak is always so passionate and love bites are a part of his love language no matter where he placed them. The kiss is just flesh and your lips and your desires together to just feel the other after such a long time apart.

You pull away first but lean your forehead against Zak's, "What are you doing here?"

Zak smiles and tightens his grip on your waist, "Came to see New York's number one model of course."

You laugh and shove him a bit, stepping into the apartment, "How about you come inside? I have a few things to show my number one fan."

A crestfallen look appears on Zak's face but it disappears as he steps to the side with a wide smile, "Before we do that…I brought you something, Y/N."

Your eyes go wide as you take in the massive tree that lies on the ground behind him. How could you have missed that? _Oh yeah..._ you were so focused on Zak.

You step back out into the hallway, "What... oh my god... Zak."

He smiles brightly and leans forward to press a kiss to the side of your head. You resist the urge to nuzzle back before he pulls away and leans down to grab the base of the trunk, "Let me get this bad boy in and I'm all yours, baby."

You giggle and step back into your apartment, holding the door open as Zak lifts and drags the massive tree inside. It must be around 10 feet tall! How the hell were you gonna fit it in here?

"I wish I could help you...," you muse and watch in fascination as Zak's body rolls with the tree. You know what his muscles look like underneath the felt coat he has on, and you feel a warmth pool in between your thighs. It's been too fucking long…

Zak grunts in answer as he drags the tree into the parlor a bit further. It's honestly the only area that would work. You were lucky that you got this apartment back in March when the housing market crashed again from the pandemic so you got this apartment pretty cheaply. It was two stories but the second story was just your bedroom and a bathroom while the first floor was kitchen, living room, dining room, and a small balcony overlooking the city. It was quite the expensive apartment but you were so successful this year as a model that you could easily afford this. Despite that, you still rented this place. After all, you were only here for the year and planned on moving to L.A. to be closer to your boyfriend.

Zak drops the tree in the grand opening of your parlor, leaning it up against the circular staircase, "Let's put him up later," and when his gaze turns to you, as he begins to shed himself of his coat, you feel that warmth in between your thighs settle in your core, "I want to rest first...," it definitely wasn't rest he had on mind.

Zak tossed his coat on the banister of the stairs before he rushed toward you, picking you up with his hands firmly under your thighs and forcing you to wrap your arms and legs around him. A giggle escapes your lips as you lean forward and capture your boyfriends' lips again. There's some teeth in this one as he nips softly at your bottom lip. A moan dribbles down your flesh and your nails rake up his skull. His fingers dig into your skin and you can't help but buck your hips into his, feeling already the hardness underneath. He groans against your lips and, suddenly, there is a wall against your back.

You separate from him, hardly able to resist pulling on his hair to see the veins in his neck stretch and the look of bliss on his face.

"Baby...," he groans and lazily opens his eyes to yours, "There's something I need to tell you."

You let go of his hair, "What?"

He puts you down on the ground but he doesn't stop there. He falls to one knee before you. You gasp and your hands are at your face. Reaching into his pocket he grabs something before looking back up at you, "This isn't an engagement proposal because we both are not ready for that," you nod in agreement, "but I do want to propose something to you," and he raises his hand to you, opening his fingers to reveal the object in his palm. It's a Cartier ring... one that you had seen many times walking past the building, "A promise to each other till we are engaged."

He said it like there was no doubt in either of your minds about eventually getting married. And as you stated down at him you knew he was right. But until then this promise ring would stand for that until you were both ready. You nod, crying from your emotions, and you keep nodding, "Yes, Zak, yes!"

He laughs through his own tears and stands up, grabbing your hand. He slips the ring on your finger and then brings your hand up to his lips. Zak presses a kiss to your ring and then softer touches to each of your other fingers. Each sets a fire in your body and you watch as he takes your ring finger in his mouth to the first knuckle, swirling his tongue around the tip of your finger.

You pull your hand out of his grasp and hold the side of Zak's face, "Remind me of our promise, Zak."

A glint appears in his eyes and you smile brightly.

So much for a peaceful night…, but damn, with his head between your thighs spelling his name on your clit with his tongue, this is so much better. Zak's promise remains on your skin for days afterwards. And the tree in your parlor doesn't look so bad either.


End file.
